1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semi-synthetic antifungal compounds, their therapeutic use and pharmaceutical compositions containing them. More particularly, these antifungal compounds are derivatives of pradimicins.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Pradimicins, also known as BU-3608 antibiotics, are a group of antifungal antibiotics produced by Actinomadura hibisca sp. nov. Various pradimicins that have been isolated from fermentation broths of Actinomadura hibisca or variants or mutants thereof, and their structures, are depicted below: ##STR1##
Pradimicin A was reported as BMY-28567 in Abstract No. 984 of the 27th Interscience Conference on Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, Oct. 4-7, 1987, New York, N.Y. Pradimicins A, B, and C are disclosed in European Patent Application No. 277,621. Pradimicins D, E and their respective desxylosyl derivatives are disclosed in our co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 203,776, filed Jun. 7, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,245.
N-alkylated analogs of pradimicins A, B, C, D, E and their desxylosyl derivatives are disclosed in our co-pending application U.S. Ser. No. 221,144 filed Jul. 19, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,755.
Pradimicins FA-1, FA-2, their respective desxylosyl derivatives, and their N-alkylated analogs are disclosed in our co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 269,821, filed Nov. 10, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,673.
Two compounds, known as benanomicins A and B, were reported in J. Antibiot., 1988, 41 (6):807-811, and ibid, 41 (8):1019-1028. Benanomicin B appears to be identical to pradimicin C, whereas benanomicin A has a hydroxyl group in place of the sugar amino group of benanomicin B.